Blood Doesn't Always Mean Family
by xRachelxBrowniex
Summary: After running away to stay with her uncle, Alexa Gilbert, Elena and Jeremy's 16 year old sister returns to Mystic Falls with secrets and a mystery following in her shadow. What new dangers lurk just beyond the woods? Was the beginning just the start of a much bigger picture?


I walked slowly down the road leading towards Mystic Falls as the sun set behind me and I entered an oblivion of darkness.  
>I got lost in my thoughts as I ventured further down the rocky lane.<br>I wonder how much everyone's changed? What if no-one missed me? How come no-one came looking for me?

I was dragged out of my thoughts as a nearby twig snapped. I turned to the direction of the noise but saw nothing.

My instincts kicked in as I ran towards home. I saw a shadow tailing me from behind as I jumped up the front steps to the door and knocked violently until it swung open. There stood Aunt Jenna.

"Alexa!?" She asked, astounded to see me.

"Ur…hi." I whispered.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment before she led me in. I curled up against the crook of the sofa. Jenna came and sat next to me, handing me a glass of water.

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" I asked.

"We thought you were dead. Why didn't you call us!" Jenna stated simply, sounding a little annoyed at the end.

"What do you mean: Why didn't I call you? I was with Uncle John. He said he'd phoned you. I would've got in touch but, well, I was a little caught up in things." I explained.

"Alexa, I've heard nothing for the last 6 months." She stated.

"Bastard…" I muttered.

What a dick! He made the only family I had believe I was dead! There was a silence before anyone spoke up again.

It was at this point I heard the front door open and in waltzed Elena. I didn't want to have to deal with what she had to say. Elena and I didn't end on good terms last time – once our parents died – our relationship drifted.

I quickly stood up and ran out of the lounge. I headed upstairs to my room, which was surprisingly still mine and hadn't changed a bit.

I pulled the armoire in front of the door to allow for peace and quiet before flopping down onto my bed and slowly drifting out of reality.

***The Next Morning***

I woke up to heavy pounding on my door. Jumping up to a start I dashed across the room pushing the armoire out of the way and swinging to door open to see Jenna. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Oh, it's just you…" I said, turning away and walking straight into the armoire. "Jesus!" I cursed, stubbing my toe.

"I was wondering if you wanted a lift down to the grill…its Stefan's birthday." She started but I interrupted her.

"Who's Stefan?" I questioned with more attitude than intended.

"Oh, ur, Elena's boyfriend and new boy around here." She explained and all I did was nod. "They invited you and I thought it would be good for you to make some friends?" She suggested.

"You told everyone I was back!" I flipped.

"Is that a yes or a no?" She asked, I sighed and hit my head against the desk. I exhaled deeply.

"Yeah…I guess." I said and walked towards the shower.

***At the grill***

I sauntered into the grill and stood silently in the corner. The place was packed and I just didn't feel needed. I turned around and was just about to leave when I heard my name being called.  
>I looked over my shoulder to see Caroline running over to me like a spazzed chicken. Guess some things never change.<p>

"Alexa!" She screamed, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "We all thought you were dead! What happened?" She asked worriedly.

"Ur – I needed to get away." I stuttered.

"Really? I don't see you for 6 months and that's **all **you give me?" She asked, doing her best to sound offended.

"It was just – ur – stuff…" I whispered. "But anyway, I'm here now, aren't I?"

After another few minutes of hugging we both stood there awkwardly.

"Come with me! There's someone I'd like you to meet!" She said excitedly. Caroline took hold of my hand and swiftly led me up to the bar.

I saw a shifty girl standing around up there talking with Matt; she seemed mysterious, whilst in full-on conversation mode…still not quite there.

"Alexa meet Phillipa…Phillipa meet Alexa…" Caroline introduced.

Phillipa extended out her hand and I reluctantly shook it. Caroline walked away into the crowd to meet others.

"So? How do you know Caroline?" She asked. Crap. How do I explain this?

"I'm Elena's sister." I said, briefly glancing over at where she was stood.

"She never told me she had a sister."

Wow, this conversation was turning into a 10 on the awkward scale.

"Yeah, ur, I moved away." I stated. I couldn't tell her the truth. It wasn't easy to say: 'Yeah, I ran away from home and ended up with my psychotic uncle.' That just didn't sound best.

"So, what about you? I haven't seen you around here before." I said, trying to make a decent conversation.

"I moved here about 4 months ago." She said.

What a brief answer…though, what can I say – she's like me.

Half an hour later Caroline strolled back over to me before pushing me towards a group of boys.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" I asked, escaping from her push.

"Hooking you up with guys…" She slurred. Great, a drunken Caroline - just what I need. "Oh look, it's Tyler. Don't you have a crush on him?" He blurted out.

I saw him turn around and quickly ran off towards the bathroom but was pulled to the side by none other than Elena. Great.

"You ok? What was that back there?" She asked.

"Nothing…" I muttered before entering the toilets.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw several blood splatters over the floor. I examined them from a distance before slowly turning the corner to see a woman lying there with a deep gash in her neck and a pool of blood surrounding her.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, unable to move as I processed the scene in front of me.

There was commotion outside the door before several people came rushing in, Elena included. She took one look at the scene unfolding before pulling me out. She left me with Bonnie, Pippa and Caroline before she ran off.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I saw the body and knew I had to get Lex out of there. I left her with Caroline and the others which I didn't want to do but had no choice.

I ran off around the corner and saw Stefan and Damon talking. I stormed up to the eldest Salvatore and shoved him hard against the wall.

"Well hello there Elena." He said in his normal, snarky tone.

"That girl was innocent!" I snarled.

"And she wanted me to get rid of her pain – and so I did." He said casually.

"By killing her!?" I whisper-yelled.

"Yep." He answered, emphasizing the 'P'.

"My sister saw the body. I don't want her asking questions. She can't get dragged into all this. I won't allow it!" I said before storming off.

I found Alexa before swiftly taking her home.

"Hey girls." Jenna said, coming through from the kitchen.

"Alex, go upstairs." I ordered.

She scurried out quickly.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked me.

"She found a body in the toilets at the grill." I stated.

"Oh my god…" Jenna whispered.

"Keep a good eye on her!" I said before leaving.

**TVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVDTVD**

**So what did you think? Only just finished Season 1 and I'm starting this just after Elena found out about Vampires e.c.t.  
>Please review and let me know what you think. Open to any suggestions and there will be more on Alexa's past in the next chapter so don't worry.<strong>

**Rachel :) xx**


End file.
